


Like cuddling an angel

by jimmy_louisiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Season 8, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmy_louisiana/pseuds/jimmy_louisiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick for the first time and asks Dean for help who has the wonderful idea that they should watch movies together to make Cas feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like cuddling an angel

When the door to Dean's room opened late that night he expected it to be Sam wanting to tell him some bad news about the fallen angels.  
Instead he opened his eyes to a very exhausted looking Castiel.  
The former angel had already stayed a few weeks in the bunker with the Winchesters, after they had finally found him, confused and vulnerable.  
In the days that followed he seemed to recover from the shock that he wasn't an angel anymore, as much as that worked.  
But now he looked almost as awful again as when they found him.  
Dean sat up in his bed. „Cas!“, he gave him a worried look, „what's wrong with you?“  
Castiel shrugged and answered with a horse voice. „I don't know, Dean, that's why I'm here. When I woke up my head stung and my throat hurt.“ He looked a bit lost, in Dean's doorway, not sure what he should do. „What is happening Dean?“  
Dean smiled. „You're sick, Cas. You probably stayed in the cold for too long.“ Then he made a quick decision. „You know what helps against that?“ Castiel shook his head and the hunter got out of bed to take the former angel by his hand and led him to his bed. He gently shoved him onto it, and said, still standing over him: „Lying in bed. The whole day.“ Then he grinned. „And watch crappy movies during that process. Sounds pretty good, huh? I think I'm gonna join you.“ With that he turned around and searched for some DVDs.  
While Dean was looking for the films Cas lay down on the bed. He felt really bad, but even only being in Dean's company made him feel a bit better. And if they were going to spend the whole day together this wouldn't even be such a bad thing to be sick.  
Dean put a DVD in the player and made his way back to the bed with Cas inside it. After both settled in comfortable positions Dean took the remote and started the film.

–

When the movie began Dean could feel Cas move closer to him. Or did he just imagine that? Well, even if he did, it couldn't harm anyone if he drew a bit closer to Cas. That guy needed to stay warm. Didn't want him to get fever or something, right?  
But Dean didn't expect the reaction of the blue eyed man.  
He snuggled into the hunter, which led to a confused sound escaping Dean's lips.  
Castiel looked up to him. „I'm sorry, I- I just feel really bad an-“ Dean cut him off. „It's no problem, Cas.“ He smiled at him and added, with a quiet voice. „I like it, actually.“ With that he put his arms around Cas and turned to watch the movie, the smile still on his lips.

–

They watched two movies and by the end of both of them Cas had been falling asleep, limbs entangled with Dean's.  
He could only reach for the remote to turn the DVD player off so he could sleep in piece.  
Dean was already slipping away to sleep, so he leaned down to Cas and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. The last thing he felt before sleep overwhelmed him was a quiet, but happy little smile that spread Cas' face.


End file.
